


A Long Time Ago

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Excessive Semen, Exotic genitals, Freakshow guro, Gay Sex, Gokkun, Guro, Horn Stimulation, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Large insertions, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Muscular men having feels, Oral Sex, PILLARMEN, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, Wham was a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Ago

Cars climbed over the other, gentle in his domination, always coaxing, never forcing. There was nothing that would be done without his consent. This was someone he cared a great deal about.

His lips laid against Wham's jaw, kissing down it, and he nipped in the younger man's skin lightly, enough to cause a sting, but not enough to split the flesh. Wham was beyond himself, grumbling beneath Cars, brushing his hands up the thick muscles of his lord's back, tracing them down to his pert ass to give it a squeeze. He wanted so much, but didn't yet ask.

They laid out in the grass underneath an endless ocean of stars, speckles of golden broom cropped up around them; the world would be theirs, eventually, but for now, they would play. One young god and his younger consort, mirthful in the Italian countryside, without a care in the world.

Most importantly, they were alone. AC-DC had gone off to do some task or another, and their other companion stayed behind in Mexico.

"You're a grown man now, Wham.” Cars said, biting against that soft spot where the other's shoulder and neck connected. He sucked the flesh, his hands going to Wham's hips, where they squeezed. “Yet there are so many things you've not yet experienced.”

It wasn't as if they'd not been intimate before. Wham was Cars's favourite, and it wasn't something he even attempted to hide, always doting upon him. They'd kissed. They'd touched. They'd slept in each other's arms, and they'd petted. And nightly, Wham would bathe Cars, taking special care to make every inch of his lord's body clean. He'd graduated beyond just washing his master's hair to the entire body, fingers teasing the flesh.

Wham had explored it in depth with his eyes, and brushed against it with his hands, and once, just once, he'd held that glorious cock but never yet had he been able to enjoy it the way he wished. He wasn't a shy man, nor a passive one, but to ask of such from Cars was beyond his place. Here tonight, they'd been kissing, fooling around, and were every bit as exposed as normal, only in their jewelry, loincloths, and boots, but it seemed as though they may not stay even that dressed for long.

Cars was a large man, but Wham was even bigger. His hands clutched his lord's ass, using it as a handle as he rocked up his hips, grinding his prick into Cars's. He glanced up and down Cars, grinning as they both were clearly enjoying themselves, their bodies eager proof of that.

Cars drew up, his long, muscular body prideful as he straddled over Wham's hips. Long fingers pulled up the flap on his breechcloth up, the very pink tip of his tongue tracing his lips. His large, magnificent bulge twitched in the fabric, pulsing with his heartbeat, over, and over, and over, thump, thump, thump. Prerelease saturated the cloth, and his thick, ruddy tentacles were lifted, wriggling out from behind it. Wham's cock strained against the fabric of his own clothing, the tight wrap unable to hold it. His hair floated in the wind, free and wild, enveloping as a purple-black sheet about his body, standing out against the pale skin, making his movements appear even more sharp.

The trunk of Wham's cock was pulling the wrap off his body, lewdly exposing him. It was a fine tent of fabric that was coming undone as his erection rose, the enourmous flesh lifting the cloth with ease. Through it, his knot could be seen twitching, and his heavy balls waited to be touched. His dark tentacles writhed, and with one hand, he adjusted the cloth, freeing his cock, letting it lie up his chiseled stomach. Prideful, he smiled as it cleared up to his throat, dribbling like mad.

And the more it was rocked against, the more Cars's prodded out of the his silken wrap, and with a wet slap, it spilled from the minimal garb, falling over Wham's stomach. Angling his hips down, Cars groaned out; he tied his tentacles up with Wham's, wriggling them together; their swelled knots pressed tight together, the sensitive flesh stimulating each other as he rocked back and forth. His prick shifted with each movement, oily release drooling all over Wham's chest.

Wham groaned, eyes focused down upon their this intently. “My Lord...?” he asked, his fingers stroking upon it Cars's prick, playing with the foreskin on every pull. “You're allowing it out.”

He'd seen the elder pillarman's prick before while flaccid. He'd even seen it begin to stir, but this, it erect and red and swollen, fat and wet and waiting to be used, this was new. He'd been pet and teased before by Cars's wicked hands, but never before had he been fulfilled.

"We'll be alone for some time, won't we?” Cars asked, lying down upon Wham's body. He kissed the other's neck, sucking along it, before finding his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, swirling with one another, Cars's hand held possessively on Wham's jaw to move it to place. Wham just allowed it, lifting one leg back to allow Cars access to his hole, and Cars replied with action.

His tentacles moved down, brushing over Wham's virgin pucker. Two pressed against it, and then one popped in. Cars broke the kiss to let out a chuckle, eyes shut, and his hands clenched to Wham's shoulders, the sharp claws threatening to slice the skin. “Ah... Wham, you don't resist much, do you?” he asked. “It went in so easily... let us go for two, then.”

A second tentacle pushed up into the hole, joining the first, and the two wriggled in and out against each other, flushing with one another to stretch it open. Wham didn't make any effort to keep himself silent, his groans lofty. He lifted his hips, the muscles in his thighs trembling as he rose off the ground, and Wham let his mouth fall open, grumbling out of the bottom of his chest. “Lord Cars.... Lord Cars, please allow me....”

"Allow you?” Cars looked down, meeting him in the eyes. “Allow you to... what?” He moved another tendril in, and drew each of them separate ways, stretching the hole wider; Wham grunted, his pleasure visible on his face but relatively silent in his voice.

"Please, my Lord, allow me to reciprocate. I care much more about your pleasure than my own.”

"Ah, but Wham, don't you think that is a bit foolhardy? Come, now- you are much wiser than that.” Cars pressed his lips onto Wham's spine, lying kiss after kiss up the golden skin, chuckling, delighted as the muscles tensed up underneath visibly. “Look at you, so taut and tense, and so utterly inexperienced. It would be a folly for me to not lead you at least part of the way.”

He shifted back, seating himself in the grass, his long fingers placed onto the front of Wham's thighs. He pushed, leading the younger man to sit upon his lap, and without an ounce of hesitation, Wham obeyed. Wham's legs spread wide, one hand moving down to press his mighty prick to his belly, and he groaned low, grinding his hips down and back into the probing, wiggling tendrils of his master. “Y...yes, Lord Cars, as you bid...”

"What an eager one you are.” Cars was more than pleased, pressing his own prick up with one hand; it laid between Wham's legs, the root of it pressed against Wham's balls, grinding into the shaft. Wham immediately moved frantic tendrils down, the rust-coloured lengths flickering up the veinladen sides. “Here... let me show you how young men tend to have their first experience in our culture, Wham. You'll be the last to continue on tradition, a bit glum in a way... beautiful in another.” 

Thick slippery globs of oily pre poured out of Cars's fat cockhead, and he cupped his hand beneath it, collecting it up; looking down, Wham watched as it bubbled through his master's fingers, overfilling it. His own cock oozed, made much worse by Cars's tentacles, wiggling inside of him, easing the hole open. His mouth fell open, teeth gritting tight as he grunted and groaned, his virgin hole being opened gradually wider and wider.

Cars's hand went down, and he smeared the hot pre on Wham's inner thighs, admiring the muscles as he went, squeezing them, teasing them with his nails. Repeating the action once more, a generous layer of viscous goo laid between Wham's legs. “Do you understand what you are to do?” Cars asked, gentle, never condescending, as he led the other's thighs shut about his prick.

"Yes, my Master,” Wham replied. Immediately his legs pressed together, squeezing them around Cars's mighty prick. His slippery skin, oiled with their fluids, glided easily over it, back and forth, the strong muscles jerking Cars around. The strength in those legs, honed for much more diabolical uses, was put to a much more sensual use, quite adept at it. He wriggled his hips back and forth, his hands placing on the grassy ground at either side of their bodies, using it as leverage to where he could just slightly lift himself upon his lower legs and knees, practically crushing Cars's hard cock between the hot meat of his thighs. Cars gave slow thrusts, both arms wrapped tight around Wham's chest. Wham wasn't without stimulation himself in it; the sheer weight of his enormous prick had it hanging low, laid on top of his master's, and the bulk of Cars's prick pushed up against Wham's balls and swollen knot, making Wham grumble out strong, deep noises of unadulterated bliss. Wham's tentacles still ran back and forth about Cars's prick as they worked together, and Cars, with one rumbling groan, finally popped the last of his into his younger's hole, now pistoning them in and out and in at varying rates, stimulating, stretching, never leaving it full, but never even halfway close to empty, either.

Fluids poured from the both of them, the seemingly overabundant oil of their pre more than necessary for what was about to come. Cars nibbled down Wham's neck, lapping his warm tongue against it. His teeth brushed against the sensitive area where the neck and shoulder met, and he nibbled upon it, sucking the flesh until it was red, determined to leave a bruise. Wham never objected, eyes clutched shut, his movements becoming more jerky and erratic. Cars tweaked the other's nipples in his fingers, firm with them, twisting them around. “Ah, my Lord, my Lord- please, Lord, those are sensitive...!”

"Ah, yes, as is this,” Cars's voice was much too soothing, a purr leaving him as he drew the tentacles from Wham's body, one by one, being sure to stroke each against the other man's prostate as they left. “Are you ready, my precious one?”

"Yes, my Lord,” Wham returned, and without needing prompting, he slipped down, presenting himself in the grass upon hand and knee. His own tentacles slid back, and using them in clumps, he spread open his cheeks, and pulled at his wet, readied hole, opening it wide, unhesitant. “Do to me whatever pleases you.”

Cars shivered at the sight; Wham's prick dangled precariously, bobbing with his heart, leaning into the ground. The prerelease pouring from it formed a puddle in the grass, and his chest glistened in the low moonlight from it. His smooth thighs shined, drenching and pleasantly greasy, and his hole, reddened and just slightly puffy from its firm stimulation, made Cars's mouth water.

He couldn't help but have it. His hair flowed in silky trails over Wham's back, across his legs and thighs, floating to the ground as Cars moved in; Cars pressed his mouth directly upon that hole, and the guttural, near-feral groan that leaped from Wham's mouth showed his approval.

Cars sucked it. Unashamed, unhindered, his hands pressed to Wham's rump, spreading it even wider to allow his greedy mouth more access. He slurped at the hole, and nipped at the tentacles holding it, pressing his weight casually to Wham's body. One of his hands ran under Wham's belly, stroking his pulsing length, before settling to massaging aggressively at Wham's thick red knot. His tongue danced at the hole, flickering in and out of it, Cars joyfully moaning as he tasted at Wham's insides. He drew away, using his fingers to spread the hole wide, and his tongue tip then pressed at it, rolling around the gaping pucker, gliding easily over the outside, then slipping in to lap the inside as well.

Wham wasn't silent for even a moment.

Cars finally shifted, pulling away, and stood up upon his knees. Initially, his prick laid over Wham's back, drooling most everywhere, painting his spine clear and shiny, but then he drew back. The fat tip of his prick placed itself at the hole, and Wham took a deep breath, holding it until his lungs felt primed to burst. Cars pushed forward, holding his shaft steady with one hand, his long fingers unable to meet each other around it. He growled once, pushed forward, and then, with startling ease, he was inside.

Wham howled, nails gripping into the dirt, eradicating the plush grass. “Oh, Lord!” A smile came to his lips, and grew wider, deeper, as Cars pushed forward. Every inch that slid in made his low purr turn into a grating, delighted growl. Every drip of pre that wet his insides made him give another glob of his own, the puddle below him quickly increasing.

Then it was all the way buried, up to the knot, which sat pulsing hot on the outside of the now filled hole. Cars breathed deep, forcing his breath steady, fingers dancing down the other's slick back. “How does it feel, Wham...?”

"Like nothing mere words can describe, Lord Cars.” Wham replied, panting through his open mouth.

Cars chuckled, his smile turning to a boastful smirk, and he moved. Wham pulled with him in easy, fluid motions, words of direction not needing to be said as they returned to something like before, Wham in Cars's lap.

The position wasn't the most comfortable there was, but it was utterly effective. Wedged beneath Wham's arm, he was still able to pivot his hips up and into the younger man's body, giving firm, powerful thrusts. They held his prick together. One of Wham's hands held the shaft midway down, and Cars twisted one hand around to hold the knot at the bottom of his swollen, twitching prick. Diabolical, Cars grinned, and his tongue ran all about the oozing head of Wham's cock, lapping it, tasting it, dipping in and out of the wide-open slit. Their tentacles wrapped together, wriggling with each other, and Cars picked up the pace, fucking up into him without any semblance of mercy. His first time wouldn't be gentle, nor would it be easy; Cars was not the sort of man to ease him into anything, and Wham would not want it any other way.

Wham's entire body was shaking, his muscles twitching, and finally, with a roar, he had his first orgasm with another man. His mouth fell open, and sharp teeth bore. His muscles tensed, and up jerked his hips as his cock danced and his knot increased, growing visibly thicker and plumper in Cars's hand.

Cars invited it. He caught the first burst of hot seed into his mouth, uncaring as it splattered his face, painting white streaks over pink lips and palour skin. He worked his servant's knotted base with a strong grip, kneaded the sensitive flesh as it swelled, and he rocked still into him, milking at Wham's prostate with his own cock. Each burst of Wham's thick seed landed in his mouth, but not all of it remained there. There was no way for him to possibly hold it all.

Cars let his throat ripple as he swallowed, greedily gulping down mouthfuls without shutting his lips, sperm sliding down his throat inside and out and filling up his belly. It painted his face white, and ropes of it clung into his hair, his delighted groans a quiet second to Wham's exuberant, inarticulate swears and shouts, unreserved, the volume not controlled in the slightest.

"Oooh, yes...." When it ended, Wham was leaning back against Cars's chest, and Cars was lapping quickly at the still-firm tip, rolling around the bulbous, engorged head while he uttered enthusiastic noises of pleasure. "Would you behold that...? Oh, Wham, how utterly impressive you are. It's been years since I've been so utterly drenched in fecund juices like this."

Wham swallowed, panting for breath as he twisted about to face his lord. He trembled, a chill rushing up his spine to see Cars's still elegant, still powerful face saturated in seed, a droll smirk on his lips.

Cars traced around the head of Wham's prick with one finger before casually sliding it inside the tight hole in the crown, getting sharp, groaning cries from his pet. “But I've yet to come, I'm afraid.”

"I... ask forgiveness in releasing so quickly,” Wham replied, managing to choke out the words as his cock tightened about that finger in him. He sighed, relieved yet disappointed, as it slid out.

Cars used his hands, chuckling low as he guided Wham to the ground, upon his hands and knees. He stood above Wham on his knees proudly, using the back of his hand to wipe the generous coating of sperm from his face, and licking it from his hand, he sighed. “No need to apologize to me, Wham. I should take this opportunity to state my pride in you, never holding back with me. But... I have to note that I will not allow myself to go unsatisfied.”

"Please, my Lord,” Wham replied, his legs quaking, a strange exhaustion unlike anything he'd previously known filling him. “I told you before: use me as I shall please you.”

Cars didn't hesitate to do just that, his hips moving not even a second later.

He thrust with vigour, each and every move slapping his balls on his younger's bronze ass, forcing Wham's knees to drag through the grass. His knot fucked up against the hole, and began to sink in, and when it did, Cars began a sadistic pleasure game, pulling it out, shoving it in, repenetrating Wham's ass over and over again. Wham shuddered, legs trembling as they helplessly began to give way, and he'd lost control of his voice, wracked with gasps and endless cries, words difficult to make.

"Where is my proud warrior?" Cars asked, his voice a coo. One of his hands firmly grasped Wham's horn, using the sensitive protrusion as a handle, and Wham's cries became a pained wail. "Stand tall. It's merely sodomy, not war!"

Wham's legs buckled, the muscles taut like violin strings. "Yes, Lord Cars," He barely managed to choke the words out, bracing on the ground with both hands, forcing his head up high. “Forgive me, Lord Cars!”

"There's nothing to forgive,” Cars replied, his hand gripping that horn tighter, twisting it around. Wham's face contorted, his belly sucking in, but he forced himself to make not a sound. It was only then, with a satisfied smirk, that Cars released it.

Mere moments later, he released himself.

Cars was much more subtle, his teeth gritting together and his eyes blissfully closed as his seed poured out into Wham's waiting body. He groaned, but his voice remained much more quiet, the sounds fluttering off his lips rather than coming in deep, monstrous shouts. His knot fattened up, sealing them in place; it bulged up, sealing itself behind Wham's bones in the way it was designed, guaranteeing they'd not pull apart anytime soon. He moved one hand low, placing it upon Wham's belly, making strange, prideful coos as he stroked it. He could feel his semen filling him inside, the thick abdominal muscles becoming ever so slightly, though quite temporarily, softer as Wham's belly was forced to expand to take it. Wham bit into his lip hard enough for his fangs to prick the skin, trying to stay quiet like his lord, but largely failing. He just couldn't stop the moans, but Cars didn't chide him, enjoying every moment.

Cars remained still after he drained out, and the two of them caught their breath, recovering. Wham slid down into the grass, relaxing upon his shoulders, face turned to the side and down against the ground, rear high in the air; he gasped inelegantly as his ass pulled Cars's knot, and Cars groaned in return.

“Are you well, Wham?” Cars asked, his hands positioning on Wham's pert ass, squeezing the flesh.

“Yes, my Lord,” Wham replied, and though his voice was breathy, it did not quaver.

“Good,” Cars replied then, his expression turning to a sweet smile as his hands drew up Wham's spine together. The wind toyed with his flowing hair, and the grass danced about them, the green strands twisting in the milky moonlight that bathed everything in light. “Because it'll be quite some time before we can part again.”

Wham couldn't find a single thing about the idea to object to, and gave himself in to the perfection of that moment, and he never found another instance in his life that could replace it.


End file.
